Six Days
by SazDelToro
Summary: They never knew six days could feel so long, but then neither had been in so deep before. Sequel to Have a Little Faith.Part of the The Times Are A Changin' series.


He hadn't seen the angel in days. It was the only thought that had remained in his mind even after Sam had returned, just as Castiel had said he would. It had been six days, six days of worry and concern about just why the angel was missing. Because no matter how much he tried to tell himself things were alright Dean could not help but question if his interaction with the angel was the reason for his absence.

"It would have been worth it Dean. It always will." Castiel said softly, only truth in his voice as he half smiled at Dean. Six days for the first time had seemed like an eternity, in every sense of the word. "Where is Sam?"

"He's with Bobby researching this demon thing. You know we're gonna have to talk about this whole just showing up thing. You're gonna give me a goddamn heart attack or something."

"Would you like me to go?"

"No Cas, just start using the door." Dean stated flatly, his words laced with such anger it was almost as if all the hurt he felt about everything else was directed unfairly towards Castiel. "Where were you? I've been going out of my damn mind here."

"Even I'm restricted in what I do; I have orders to follow just like you." He said lowly, sighing almost as he spoke. Just looking at him hurt, seeing such pain in his eyes that he could do nothing to take away. Even as an angel of the Lord Castiel never felt more powerless than he did when he was with Dean Winchester. "I'm sorry if I worried you Dean. It was not my intention to do so."

"Worrying about an angel...I mean I'm worrying about an angel for Christ sake. Even for a Winchester that seems insane." Dean said in disbelief, not sure if any of what he felt for the angel was in any way right. Castiel could look after himself and do so easily but yet his concerns for the angel would not relent when he was gone. "Yes I was worried Cas."

"Well I can assure you there was no need. You seem to have fared far worse than myself anyway." Castiel said as he glanced at the bruising under Dean's left eye, fading so slowly that the angel had to question how hard he had actually been hit. He was strong and he was a fighter but Dean was just like any other mortal and he hurt just like everyone else. "You did not stop this demon then I assume?"

"You angels don't miss a thing do you?" Dean drawled sarcastically, his face twisting into a soft smile as he looked at Castiel. "No Cas, we didn't stop the demon. Not yet anyway."

"You will. It just may take longer than you would like." He said simply, smiling back at Dean in a way that the mortal had not seen before. He wondered if Dean thought he was incapable of smiling or more accurately if he realised that the only time he felt cause to truly smile was when he was with him. For the first time in so many years Castiel was seeing things through entirely different eyes that he felt closer to actually understanding the mortals which he was trying to protect from the darkness. "Once you are done here there is work for you in Wisconsin. Lilith is trying to break another one of the seals and we have already failed too many times."

"I should have known there was an ulterior motive for you being here. There always is." Dean said deflated, turning his attention away from Castiel as he spoke and to the world passing by them outside. The world carried on without a care and Dean envied that, envied the naivety of not knowing what was really out there.

He watched intently as Dean glanced out of the window, lost to his own thoughts and Castiel sighed softly as he noted the ever saddening look in his eyes. Something inside him almost felt like breaking whenever he noticed that look, that look of hurt he couldn't make go away no matter how he tried.

"Dean..." He almost whispered, shifting closer to him when he turned his attention back to him. "You will always be the main reason I am here. There are no ulterior motives, I swear."

He believed him without question, needed no further assurance that the angel was not simply telling him what he wanted to hear in order for him to do what they needed him to do. Closing his eyes for a moment he tentatively snaked his arm around the angel's neck and brushed his lips against his, kissing him with such need and ferocity that he almost shook with the intensity of the kiss. Castiel's lips were soft against his own, gentle in a way he had not believed they could be and he sighed breathlessly as their mouths fought for dominance over the other. The angel tasted sweet, something that did not surprise Dean because something as good and pure as Cas could only ever be that way.

"I'm going to hell for this. I just know it." Dean said simply, his arm still tightly wrapped around the angel's neck as he regained his breath. "I'll be dragging your ass with me too."

"It's a small price to pay Dean." Castiel said confidently, the assured tone in his voice steady and strong as his eyes remained locked with the hunter's. In Dean's eyes he could see hope, something he was certain Dean had not felt in a very long time and yet something Castiel felt the hunter deserved inherently."I have to go. There are things I must do."

Silence engulfed the car and Dean simply nodded as Castiel kissed him one last time before disappearing once more, neither one noticing the individual standing on the sidewalk watching their encounter intently.


End file.
